To see or not to see, that is the question
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: Harry gets what he deserves for being a peeping tom. Slash, Rated M, Drarry.


Summery: Harry gets what he deserves for being a peeping tom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and if you don't like maleXmale relationships then run away before your innocence gets taken away. I only own the two fangirls in the story.

* * *

**To see or not to see, that is the question**

Harry potter was living a happy life, for once. He had an awesome boyfriend even though no one knew who it was. He had awesome friends even though they couldn't separate from each other to get out a word, and the Baldy finally snuff it.

It is this fine evening that we find Mr.Potter walking down the school corridors heading towards the dungeons to meet his lover. On his way down to the dungeons he passed an empty classroom, trying no tot get caught by the dungeon bat he speed walked or tried to but then he heard some noises coming from behind the door. Being the curious little lion that he is, he decided to investigate.

Creeping up to the door, he pressed his ear against the door to identify the noise. He didn't hear anything until a loud moan erupted from the room. Startled he nearly screamed but was able to restrain himself. Pressing his ear more closer to the door he could hear little moans and gasps from behind the door. Then someone talked.

"I didn't know Slytherins had kinky sides"

a husky voice said.

"There's a lot you don't know about this slytherin"

Another voice answered. He a warm hand touched his shoulder slightly, turning around about to yell a hand came up and stifled his scared cry. Once he calmed down a bit, he looked up at his "attacker" finding glaring silver eyes.

"Potter, you're late"

The boy hissed. Harry having forgotten his little rendez-vous, blushed under the other boys glare. Kissing the hand that was still on his mouth, he took the hand away.

"Sorry, love but when i was coming to meet you i heard weird noises coming from here"

Harry explained nodding towards the door. Draco being side tracked by Harry's explanation looked at the door in concentration before lifting an elegant eyebrow as if to say: 'potter-it's-a-door-you-dumbass'. Understanding what the expression meant, after years of experience answered.

"No listen to what they're saying."

He urged his lover, placing his ear against the door again. Knowing they weren't going to move until his lover was satisfied Draco, grudgingly, leaned towards the door. They didn't hear anything for a few minutes, Draco was about to say something when they heard a low whine.

"ugh! stop being ah! a tease"

The person moaned.

"No"

The person answered simply making the other person moan.

"See i told you!"

Harry said turning to his lover with a victory grin, about to do a victory dance but when he saw his lover's paler than normal face he decided to do his dance later.

"What's wrong love?"

He asked, his lover gulped before looking at him with wide eyes.

"I . . . I think i know who is in there"

Draco said fearfully.

"Who?"

Harry asked nearly jumping with excitement. Suddenly something knocked into the door leaving it ajar. Harry noticing this took this opportunity to see who was inside. To see or not to see? he questioned himself before shrugging and looking through the space.

"No harry don't!"

Draco hissed as harry looked through the space between the door and the doorway. Harry peeked inside seeing nothing but a regular dungeon classroom.

"I warned you"

Draco said shaking his head and shuddering a little.

"There's nothing there"

Harry whispered back perplexed, then something caught his eye. Adjusting his angle a little he saw two figures, one against a pole, the other sitting on a chair in front of the pole.

Draco looked at his lover with an amused expression as Harrys green eyes became wide. Harry stepped back, his eyes wide and glazed over.

"Harry are you okay?"

Draco asked worriedly poking harry. Harry didn't respond but then his eyes started to water and he looked at Draco.

"MY EYES!! IT BURNS!! OH MY VIRGIN EYES!!"

The boy yelled crying. Draco not knowing what to do grabbed his lover and ran to his room. Once inside his room with the scarred and weeping teen, he tried to comfort his lover.

"Oh don't worry love, i don't think there's not an ounce of innocence in you since we've started dating"

Draco said running a hand down his lovers back thinking about the time Harry straddled him in the library having his gryffindor way with him. mmm, who knew gryffindors were so dominant.

"That's not funny Draco!"

Harry said glaring at Draco, although his glare was ineffective as he still has watery eyes and his nose was red. Draco looking at his love, lost all thought as a warning went off in his mind.

SMEX NOW!

His mind yelled. He swore his mind was inhabited by a hormonal yaoi fangirl sometimes (A/N: Yeah I'm the one in is brain), not that he had any complains, his mind could be very creative when needed. He grabbed his lover grinning at the squeak his lover made at being manhandled (A/N: that's not the only thing that's going to be _MAN_handled XD) then plopped him on his bed.

"Draco what are you-"

Harry started to protest. Draco leaned forward grabbing his lovers lower lip gently between his teeth.

"Well I thought I'd help you by erasing those awful images"

Draco whispered huskily his eyes dazed over by lust, unbuttoning his lovers shirt. His lover was about to protest again, so he leaned forward capturing his lips in a sinful kiss.

"I don't want to hear anything coming from you, unless you're moaning or crying my name out"

Draco said with a husky smirk, panting a bit, after he pulled away from Harry's lips for air. His lover just nodded, his green eyes dilated.

And true to his words, harry never spoke except for his loud moaning and when he came screaming Draco's name.

* * *

"Did you hear that Severus?"

He asked the man sitting on the chair, who was handcuffed to the chair arms. His black eyes slightly dilated, his lips red and swollen.

"No, now get back to the stripping!"

Severus growled a hint of husk in his voice. Smirking the other man resumed his dancing and stripping on the pole.

"What I do for you Severus Snape"

He said sighing and shaking his head a little, as he unbuttoned slowly his white blouse, teasingly showing his lover as little as skin as possible.

"Sirius, you arse!"

The other man growled. It was sooo hard (A/N: I didn't do that on purpose . . . sort of .) to watch his lover grind his hips against the pole swaying his hips to an imaginary beat, stripping himself of his clothes slowly. Not that he didn't love his lover's clothes, hell the man looked shaggable in anything and here he was wearing a white blouse, skin tight black leather pants and boots. The top of his pants unbuttoned teasingly just showing a little bit of what lay beneath those sinful pants. Finally Sirius took of his shirt, he stepped forward straddling his lover grinding slowly on his lovers lap, groaning.

The man could only moan back.

* * *

Harry sat eating his breakfast trying not to whimper in pain every time he moved. Sex hurt!

He was just about to get another orange from the fruit bowl when Snape limped in, his cape billowing after him, sneer plastered on his face as usual. Snape looked over at him and sneered before walking away towards the head table. The images of his grandfather pole dancing for the bat last night made him whimper as his eyes started to water again. Draco who was looking around, saw harry crying, ran over and scooped his lover into his arms trying to sooth him. It was only after his lover had calmed down did he notice that everyone was looking at him with shocked expressions, except for two girls who were jumping around screaming "woot yaoi!" or "free porn!" while crying with tears of joy. Sweatdropping, he ran from the hall to the dungeons, planning on making it up to his lover.

"And that is how curiosity killed the gryffindor"

Severus said smirking.

"Did you say something Severus?"

The headmaster questioned him, his damn twinkle in his eyes.

"No headmaster"

He drawled, once the headmaster turned away he smirked and inwardly cackled like a good evil villain should.

* * *

THE END!

this story is dedicated to my yaoi fantasy goddess, Deborah. :p

Hope you guys liked it and thought it was funneh (.)

Ja ne!

Van


End file.
